winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica
Veronica is a fictional character belong to Rose, please do not make any edits, copy or try to claim her as yours, thanks! For the real informations, read the Facts :D! Veronica - 闇の姫 09:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Check the episode list. P/S: The series is currently frozen due to author's business! Terrible sorry... Personalities Risen up with Paprika’s hatred, Veronica is always beaten ruthlessly by the person she called mother, without knowing why her mother hates her, and never spends time taking care for her, and that makes a great influence to her personalities. From the first sight, she gives people a strong impression about a beautiful, sweet, shy, innocent and friendly girl, but in fact, Veronica is extremely cold, untalkative and antisocial, and she can be a little stubborn in some cases. She is very good at hiding her emotions, so people cannot know how she feels for exactly. She also shows a great hatred to her birth mother, after knowing the truth, accuses Winter of leaving her grew up in wretched. She feels allergic to the boys and love letters, and anti-romantic, but she lately shows romantic actions when she begins dating with David. She is extremely loyal, in any relationship that she supports, like friendship or love, because of her Zodiac sign is Libra, the highest symbol of friendship and love. She loves nature and animals deeply and she can spend most of her time taking care for them. Veronica always tries her best to make herself as a strong person, ‘cause she hates to be treated as a weakling, but no matter how hard she tries, people who love her still can see clearly the fragile via her lovely and innocent gestures. Her personalities become more cruel and evil when the witch’s power inside her become stronger, or sometimes out of control. She is also a purity, innocent, dreamy girl. Because of her loyalty, she hates liars and betrayers. And she cannot forgive for anyone easily if they betray or say lies to her. Fact: Veronica’s background and personalities are written from a part of me, but I also write some from my imaginations, so do not just think that I’m Veronica =]]! We are just a part of each other ^^. Curiosities *'Birthday:' Hi-mi-tsu ^^ *'Family:' Mothers, father, sisters, husbands, son and daughters. *'Talents:' Cooking, drawing, singing, writing, languaging and sometimes acting. *'Hobbies:' Watching movies, reading books, drawing, cooking, singing. *'Favorite foods:' Milk, milk’s products and ketchup. *'Favorite genre of books:' Comic, romance, novel. *'Favorite genre of music:' Basically ballad and romance. *'Favorite movies:' Romantic, hilarious ones. *'Favorite places': Hm… Too many to tell… *'Best friends:' None. *'Ideal boyfriend:' A Jonas – David – Louis combination… *'Favorite colors:' Purples, blues, greens, black, pinks. *'Favorite pet:' Can’t choose one. *'Loves:' Sweets, cakes, cheese, juices, milk, chocolate, coffee, nature, animals, anything nice. *'Hates:' Betrayers, liars, being scared and the scares, sadness, tears. *'Fears:' Cockroaches, ghosts, loneliness, horror/thriller movies. *'Favorite shoes:' Anything but high heels/stilettos. *'Favorite subject:' None. *'Favorite spell:' Moonlight Romance Kiss. *'Catchphrase:' “I think…” Appearance Civilian Veronica has long black hair, and bangs, similar to Musa’s hair style; fair skin; small, dark brown eyes with beautiful eyelashes. She is taller than most of Alfea’s fairies or Cloudtower’s witches. Her hair style depends on the background and what fairy/witch level she stays, and it changes whenever she earn new power, with parallel powers (Winx-Charmix/Trix-Gloomix, Enchantix/Disenchantix, Sirenix/Dark Sirenix), she can choose one of them in different backgrounds. She often wears a headband or sometimes headcarf. She loves matching hoodie, white shirt, necktie (boy’s version) with checked pleated skirt, knee-length socks and military boots. Sometimes she wears bold floral prints maxi dress, leggings and sandals. And for the swimming suits, she often dresses in simply-but-modern bikini and translucent pareo with black-and-white flip-flops. From the latter of season 5 to the beginning of season 6, her hair changes into medium-long dark brown hair, as a temporality for the marriage, but turn back to black when she divorces. Fact: Veronica’s civilian outfits is based from the Japan rock’s style, and for simpler, it is just like Vietnamese/Korean/Japanese school uniform – I love wearing uniforms ‘cause my friends say I look “manly” on that suit =]] – just a fun form of “tomboy” in my country. And the second style of Veronica is called “Boho chick”… But just with her. In my style, people will call her “Hippie” =]]! And honestly, IDK anything about swimming suits, because it is inconvenient to wear swimming suits in my country, and the guys in here are extremely vulgar! One more thing is Veronica cannot swim, so she just wears the swimming suit to show off '' her ''golden measurements =]]! Winx Her hair is tied into plaits and the bangs are similar to Musa’s (civilian form of season 4). Her Winx outfits consist of a pink tank top, which is inside of a lavender tube top with medium sleeves, and a lavender skirt and a Chinese jade bracelet. She wears over knee-length socks and lavender shoes. Her translucent purple wings have the top is similar to the crescent, when the bottom looks like the triangle. Charmix Her Charmix pin is in round shape which consists of a golden crescent on the left and silver small star stuck on the right, the rest of the Charmix pin is covered with black. Her Charmix bag is an orange fluffy star-shaped bag, with the pale purple strap. Witch In her Witch form, her hair become high ponytail, and the bangs are similar to Japanese Princess’ bangs. Her Trix dress and gloves are similar to Stormy’s dress and gloves, but they are black, instead of red-purple. A “V” letter is stuck at the middle of the dress. She wears black leggings like Dark Bloom (Nick version), and black net-socks. Her shoes are a bit similar to her Winx form. Unlike the other witches, she does not have eyes make up. Gloomix Her purple Gloomix gem starts rounding from her last-but-one finger in order to form a silver ring, and as it lengthens, curls and swirls itself around her wrist and arm, her Gloomix is completed. Enchantix Her hair is untied, become longer and is curled, and the bangs are separated into two equal sides, like the Arabian belly-dancers’ hair. She also wears a tiara which is similar to a jewelled headband, with a sapphire four-petal flower connected with a dewdrop. Her eyelids turn into pink, while her eyelashes are lengthened and curled, and her lips are pink. Her top is a dark orchid bikini top stuck with many short fringes at the foot of the top; and her bottom is half-translucent long skirt, which is similar to the long and beautiful petals, it has a flower belt on the top of it, and from the flower, there are two long bands from the left and two ones from the right attached to the back of the belt. Her gloves are long, pink-white, like Bloom’s Enchantix gloves, and her green barefoot sandals are similar to Bloom’s barefoot sandals. And her wings look like normal butterfly wings, with indigo edges, and the danglings on the top are cyan Japanese wind-chime, while the danglings of the bottom are aquamarine dewdrop. Her fairy dust bottle is made of crystal, and the cap of it is rose-shaped and encrusted ruby; the droplet-shaped part in the body of the bottle contains Veronica's fairy dust, which is in blue, while the thing in the ring-shaped part is the potion. The danglings below are encrusted aquamarines and opals, while the longest gem holding a “tail” (which resembles the "tail" of Japanese wind chime) is encrusted sapphire. Disenchantix Her hair remain its length like in Enchantix form, but the bangs are separated into two unequal sides, and curled at the end of all the hair; makes her looks like an older version of Macy, she wears a tiara chained from pink pearls and an amethyst lozenge at the center. Her eyelids turn into lavender, and her lips are pink, unlike the other witches, she does not have below-eyes make up. But she wears a black carnival mask with pink feathers and rubies on it instead. Her Disenchantix suits are black bikini pieces attached with the other piece(s) by the rounds, and she wears a gray translucent pareo around her belly. She wears silver-gray gloves and high heels. And a silver-gray translucent silk strip wind around her. Believix In Believix form, her hair turns back to its original style – straight, and is untied like Enchantix, but it is curled at the end of the hair, like Karen’s (Mermaid Melody) hair, and it is even longer than Enchantix’s hair, and the bangs restore to the Winx form. Like in Enchantix, her eyelashes are lengthened and curled, and her eyelids are pink, and her lips are in the same color with Bloom’s lips. Her Believix suits are similar to Tecna’s season 5 civilian suits, but the skirt is translucent, and the colors are black and purple, instead of lavender and yellow-green. She wears the shoes that have the same style with her Trix’s shoes. On her left hand, she ties a lovely pink ribbon, while on her right hand, she wears a pink-white fingerless gloves that have the same style with Aisha’s Believix gloves. Her wings have lavender edges, and on the top of the wings, it is cherry blossom’s petal shaped, and the patterns are swirled into the hearts, and lengthens into sprig that attached three crystal dewdrops on each sides; the bottom of the wings is lengthened like ribbon’s below-strap. While she performs her attacks, the indigo and magenta cherry blossom petals fly out. Sophix Her hair looks similar to Roxy’s Believix hair style, but she also pins up her hair a rose. Her outfit consists of a green-and-pink shirt with dark green leaf skirt. She wears fingerless translucent purple wrist-length gloves and high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to roses. Her wings are in fuchsia and spring green, and the edges are green. Lovix Her hair is now fleecy, with lavender headband which is attached ice cubes on. Her outfit consists of a short lavender dress, attached to dark purple leggings, with cyan fingerless gloves that have arm warmers and matching boots that have the fuzzy legwarmers. Her wings are translucent purple and lavender with sapphire jewels, and the edges are apple green. Harmonix Her bangs look similar to Musa’s Harmonix bangs, and a pink peony is pinned up her hair on the left side, her hair become extremely long, and the rest of the hair is still a little curled and swing, tied at the back by a big, wavy pink ribbon, like Flora’s Sirenix hair style. Her top is similar to Roxy and Musa’s Believix tops: a fuchsia colored tank top separated into two sides: a side is sleeveless and the other side, it is attached to the top by a long slight with pink strip of cloth. The wavy edgings are around the collar. The top is lengthened into lap of dress, and its color is discoloured from pink fuchsia to fuchsia and to black. The bottom is white and wavy, its length increases from left to right. Many pearls attached to the bottom, as well as the golden strips. Unlike the Winx’s Harmonix shoes, her shoes are barefoot sandals, just like her Enchantix ones, but instead of curling by slight green strip, they are now curling by wide fuchsia and orchid ribbons. A small wreath circles around her arm, and the flower ring becomes her choker. Her wings are black, silver and lavender layered ones, which look similar to the treble clefs, and the edges are in ice blue. Whenever her wings flutter, the white feathers fly out from her wings. Fact: Her Harmonix is designed in different form if you compare it to the Winx’s Harmonix forms. The Winx’s Harmonix forms have the short dresses and the attached “tails” look similar to the appearance of the below dresses; while Veronica’s dress is separated into two parts – top and bottom, and her dress does not have “tail”, but it has long lap lengthened by the top, and the lap looks completely different from the bottom. And due to the similarities of the appearance between Musa and Veronica, Veronica looks similar to Musa in her old Harmonix/Sirenix form in the coloring book. When I finished drawing Veronica’s Harmonix concept art, my friend came and showed me the Winx coloring book she just had bought via Internet. And when she saw my art, she asked me why it looked similar to Musa’s Harmonix/Sirenix on her book… And all things I could tell her were randomly @@! IDK if she believed me or not. Sirenix Her hair keeps increasing its length, and like Believix, the hair is in a long and high ponytail and the end of all the hair is curled. Her hair-tier is made from the pink pearls, her bangs are in the same style with Enchantix, and the highlights on her hair are pink. Her top is a mermaid-skin spring green tube top, and the bottom is a translucent pink miniskirt over caledon leggings with deep pink ribbons crossed on them and connect to the caledon shoes, and the cyan fins on the leggings appear near the shoes. A spring green ribbon circles half of her right arm, while the rest of her arm is crossed by it. The head of the ribbon nears her hand is attached to a shell of a nautilus. Her nails are colored by pink nail-polish. Her wings are is sea shell-shaped fade from light pink to black and have green border. When she is underwater, her hair become pink and the highlights become black. Dark Sirenix Her hair keep increasing its length, the hair is loose-tied like in Harmonix or Flora’s Sirenix hair style. Her hair is tied by a white silk strip, like Japanese girls, her bangs are in the same style with Disenchantix, and the highlights on her hair are lavender. Her dress is a black ballet tutu. The top of the tutu is tube top and made from black swan’s feathers, prolongs to her waist. The bottom is a checked black-and-gray-and-white tutu over translucent medium gray leggings. Her shoes are ballet-style incredible high heels, at the back of each shoe, it is attached a black swan feather. Her nails are colored by lavender nail-polish. When she is underwater, her hair become lavender and the highlights become black. Bloomix TBA Mythix TBA Butterflix TBA Powers and Abilities From the planet Gravel – the planet for witches, as well as being the fairy/witch of night, Veronica also can control the moon, star, moon’s eclipse like the way she control the floras and faunas that are active during the night, and the things that are available in the night. She can uses her fairy’s spells in her witch form, as uses her witch’s spells in her fairy form. During the series, Veronica studies in both Alfea and Cloudtower, so she knows many things about magic and witchcraft than any fairies or witches. Because of that, she can temporary changes her power or adds another power(s) with hers. Like Bloom, she can read people’s auras. And even though she is not a powerful fairy, she knows how to use her spells wisely, and her attacks leave severe or sometimes fatal injuries. Normally, Veronica does not know how to swim, but in her later fairy and witch forms, she can swim. Veronica lately becomes exchange students to the other fairies schools in the whole Magic Dimension, so she learns much about magic and herself. Her power is also being concerned/influenced to the last ancient Princess of Gravel. Because she is the last nature fairy of Gravel (in fact, there should not be any fairies on Gravel), she holds the destructive power inside her, one of the explanations for her heavily attacks. In the dragon training of Redfountain, Veronica can use air and/or water to create her own dragons and order them to attack. Spells Winx *Midnight Clouds *Nightingale Song Charmix *Moonbeam Attack *Illusive Nightmare Enchantix *Darkness Whip *Glorious Fireworks *Starlight Blast *Rendezvous Draw Believix *Midnight Fireflies *Silent Night *Coldest Heart Shield *Pure Dew *Moonless Night Sophix *Dance of Petals *Leafy Tornado Lovix *Aurora Gain *Ice Bind Harmonix *Moonlight Romance Kiss *Evergreen Ivies Trap *レイ サファイア (Rei Safaia – Cold Sapphire) *Stardust Song Sirenix *Melody of the Ocean *Tears of Angel *Lightning Star *Night of Sirenix Bloomix TBA Mythix TBA Butterflix TBA Witch *Oblivion Moon Dust Swirl *Poison Ivy Cage Fact: Thank Brittney for the awesome spells. Gloomix *Fungus Spore *Icy Frost Disenchantix *Silver Moon *Fearful Sea Dark Sirenix *Silent Night *Magpie Spirits *Gleam Eyes *Midnight Poison Evil Sirenix *Voice of the Ocean Dragon Training Water Dragon *Deep Sea Swirl *Breaking Tail *Dragon Steam *Water Arrow Air Dragon *Celebration Wind *Wing Flick *Quick Attack Trivia= *The name “Veronica” has Latin origin, “Veronica” means “true image”. It is also a variant of “Bernice” that has Greek origin, means “bringer of victory”. *Her daughter’s name – Vera – is also a variant of her name, and is named after her name. *Veronica can sing and has great drawing talent, but she never tells anyone about that. However, people discover that easily. *Her nickname is Macaroni, because it is one of her favorite foods and/or drinks, but only Terence and David call her like that. *She cannot swim in normal/human form but one of her freaks is wearing swimsuits, and she can swim well in her fairy/witch forms. *Veronica’s cooking talents is equal to a chef of a five-star restaurant. *Veronica could not be balance when she flies and her speed is too fast, so she had to try her best to control that. *Even she can use magic, as magic is a part of the life, she still wishes to have a normal life like people on Earth. *Veronica does not get very well on high heels. She will fall down anytime she realizes/remembers she is wearing them. *Veronica loves Japanese and Italian culture, that is the reason why her hair in witch’s Sirenix is a bit similar to Japanese ancient girls’ style, the danglings on her top wings are Japanese wind-chime, her fairy dust bottle is similar to the wind-chime, and she makes Tiramisu for David to show him her feelings. *Unlike the other witches/fairies, Veronica also makes a magic bonding with plants when she turns them into magical plants. *While her water dragon is mainly used for attackable purpose, the air dragon is mainly used defensive purpose. *Veronica can speak Japanese and English well, and a little of Italian. *She has her own normal pets like Bloom and Roxy, as well as her fairy pets. And in order to let her normal swan can get through the magical barrier, she gifts her swan a little magic, turns her into a magical swan. *She is the first fairy/witch whoever has a magic bonding with an elf. *Her Gloomix is originally a ring/bracelet David gave her. *From the time she adopted, her pixie, elf, selkie, magic pets, plants and pets follow her everywhere. *Even she is not a nature-powered fairy, like Flora or Diana, she still can summon and control plants or animals, as well as the other nature range because of her power is nature element, so she is still in nature term. *While other fairies’ Sophix and Lovix forms look similar to Believix ones, Veronica’s Sophix and Lovix ones are completely different to her Believix one. *Veronica had a prejudice against David’s eagle for a long time, because his eagle hunted down her swan for (a few) times. Thanking God that he stops now. *She is the last nature fairy of Gravel, like Roxy is the last fairy on Earth, even there should not be any fairies in Gravel. *Another nickname of Veronica is “Golden Darkness”, due to her power is night, and is called by David on a song he sent her. Because the song was incomplete, Veronica performed the final part of the song, in order to complete it and sent it back to David. So far, only David calls Veronica “Golden Darkness”. *While her Sirenix looks similar to siren – the Winx’s Sirenix forms; her Dark Sirenix looks different from the Trix’s Dark Sirenix forms – without the tentacles and oil spill/mud coverings, hers looks similar to black swan – the fairy tale about Odette. *Veronica’s dearest harp, レイ サファイア (Rei Safaia – Cold Sapphire) is also named for one of Veronica’s Harmonix spells (and later it is used in various spells). It is the first Japanese-pronounced spell ever used by Veronica. *Veronica’s selkie, Carillon, is the only selkie has the ability to open the portals in 2 places: Antarctic and Gravel, even Earth’s ocean gate-keeper is Phylla. *Being the last nature fairy of Gravel, Veronica is the strongest fairy of Gravel, as well as contain the powerful destructive power inside her. *Veronica’s hair change its colors when she’s is underwater of Infinite Ocean in both Sirenix and Dark Sirenix form, unlike the Trix’s. *Due to the fact that Veronica is a classic loner, she rarely joins group transformation. Most of time she is in single transformation. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:RoseXinh Category:Witches Category:Characters